Alone Again
by Neza S
Summary: Jack Frost never had much to begin with. When he did have anything, though, he lost it almost right away. Why would this time be any different?


**Alone Again**

Jamie's POV

Jamie was happily whistling while skipping along the sidewalk to schoo. It was late winter and since he was early for school anyway, Jamie hadn't bothered scolding himself for stopping every once in a while. Despite it being late winter, long after Christmas, tiny snowflakes were still falling towards the ground, dancing together in the wind. The way the town looked early in the morning, it was breath-taking. It was really peaceful. In fact, so peaceful one could hear the birds singing. The freshly fallen layer of snow was glistering in the morning sun that shone brightly, charming up a smile on every little child's face, them being sad or happy. Not a lot of cars drove by just yet, it was too early. The muffed chattering in the near-by café and the smell of freshly baked bread from the bakery... Jamie loved every part of it.

The once little boy had already turned fourteen the previous year. Most of the boys in his year were acting up, trying to appear tough in front of the other girls. That was not the case with Jamie. Jamie was a simple, yet charming boy. He did not want attention, nor did he act like someone he was not.

Although, he was not just a simple boy. Oh no, he was very special. He was the child who saved The Guardians, the first person to see Jack Frost. Ha had also developed quite a crush on the 300-year-old-and-couting teen. Well, some might even call it love. Whenever the young boy saw Jack, his chest clenched and he felt like smiling. His cheeks got that faint rosy tingle every time the older icy teen grinned down at him.

The people who didn't believe in the winter spirit, thought Jamie was crazy. Well, the case was, not a single person in his whole school believed in said spirit... It made Jamie an incredibly easy target for the other's to bully. They told him to grow the fuck up, stop living in the imaginary world...

Jamie thought about letting go of something that seemed like a silly little tale. He never even told Jack about the bullying. He didn't want the spirit to waste his time on fixing Jamie's life. His schedule was busy, anyway. He could only see the young teen once a month or so...

See, this is why Jamie is still, to this day, happily whistling and skipping towards the school. Not because he's excited for school and his friends. No, he just doesn't want to let the childish part of himself go just yet. Even if he can act mature, he's still a little boy inside.

A little boy with hopes and dreams.

A little boy who believes.

A little boy who believes in Jack Frost.

A little boy who...

Who wasn't paying attention to the road...

Time seemed to stop for little Jamie when reality struck. The next thing he knew, he was flying. He was flying by himself. Not with the help of the magical sleigh owned by North. Not with the help of the Sandman. Not with the help of the Tooth-fairies. Nor was he flying with the help of his beloved Jack Frost.

Confusion took over for a second for the young boy, before his head hit the pavement, hard. A crack echoed through the otherwise empty streets. Jamie felt a sharp pain as he gasped for breath. The next moment, everything went dark.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Jamie!", a smooth voice called out. The person who the voice belonged to wore a bright grin, one which would, without a doubt, charm any teenage girl who might witness it instantaneously. Well, if the grin could be seen by any teenage girl, it certainly would charm them! It charmed the younger girls. The one who believed in this mysterious stranger flying through the town, scanning it for a certain brown-haired boyish teen.

Jack Frost blew a big spiral of wind out of his mouth, which proceeded to circle around for a bit, until its creator vividly swung his arms forward, causing the breeze to fly towards the city. He had to announce that he was in town somehow, didn't he?

The white-haired Guardian continued flying around for a bit, sending big flocks of snow down every once in a while. Even if he was more in control of his pranks while Jamie was around, he still liked the distressed faces people made as snowflakes covered their vision. And, hey, it was funny as hell, so why not?

His grin never fell all throughout this little adventure he was having all by himself. He sometimes wished Jamie could just always be by his side, no matter what...

Jack Frost was well aware of the consequences his friendship with a mortal were going to leave. He had gone over that subject with Bunny many, many times... During one conversation, it almost seemed as if Bunny had really genuinely cared about him and how he would turn out after Jamie had... Passed away of old age...

Yes, Jack Frost was well aware of all these things, yet he couldn't bring himself to not see the boy he had come to love so much over these past years. It all almost seemed like a blur. Jamie was growing up way too fast. It frightened Jack that one day, Jamie might even forget him. Sooner or later, Jamie's parents might try to convince him that Jack Frost really is only a figment of the boy's imagination.

Jack Frost was scared. So scared of losing something so important. What he had with Jamie... It was so special. Jamie was the first to believe in Jack, after all. God, Jack dreaded the day he'd come into Jamie's room, and the boy would just carry on as if he weren't even present.

Jack cleared his clouded mind, a frown setting on his face. It was certainly not the time to be thinking of such negative things! He came to have fun! He plastered a grin atop his face jet again.

The Guardian looked downwards, towards the town, realizing that with his thoughts process, he had only made it snow worse! He should probably get that under control. Or not, it's not like anyone would get hurt from the newly-fallen snow, settling on the roads, grass, sidewalks and everything else.

Finally flying his way over to Jamie's house, he flew directly towards the boy's window. He looked inside, but evidently, no one was there. Jack flew downwards, ready to fly towards the kitchen window to see if Jamie's mom was home, as said woman walked out the front door. She had her face buried under a hat and into a scarf, so Jack could barely see her face. Other than that, the teen noticed, she was wearing a coat, gloves and a purse. Jack guessed she was going to pick up Jamie, wherever he might be, so he decided to tag along, humming a happy Christmas melody. North should really lay off the Christmas Carol's every once in a while.

* * *

As Jamie's mom reached her destination, Jack was already confused a great deal. Why were they at the hospital? Surely, there wasn't something wrong with Jamie's mom, was it? Jack, concerned about the woman's safety, decided to follow her inside. If Jamie was to find out, Jack could comfort him about it.

As Jack entered the building, Jamie's mother had already stopped talking to the lady in the front desk. She hadn't, in fact, made her way towards the waiting room area, like Jack predicted she would. Instead, she thanked the white-clothed nurse at the desk and made her way towards the stairs.

Now the Guardian was even more confused. Was she here to visit someone? Jamie's grandmother, maybe? Well, whoever the person she was visiting was must have been very important to her, the way she looked right now.

As Jack had a clearer view of her face he noticed something off about her. Her eyes looked so tired. They were not red and puffy, though, so she must have not been crying. What Jack did notice were the dark bags under her eyes. Hasn't she been sleeping? Well, whatever happened to the person she was visiting must have really drained her... She used to look so... Happy. At least she was when Jack saw her two months ago when he last stopped by to see Jamie.

Well, being Jack Frost, he loved pushing his nose into other people's business. He floated towards and up the staircase Jamie's mom was taking. She was talking her time. Jack floated right in front of her, a very concerned gaze crossing his beautiful features.

They continued like that all till the fourth floor of the hospital wing. When they reached the top, Jamie's mother leaned against the wall for a while. She wasn't exhausted from the stairs, Jack was sure. She was actually quite fit for the age. No, she was leaning against it because something, Jack thought, horrible was weighing her down.

She let out a sigh of expiration and straightened herself upwards. She continued along a long corridor, Jack trailing behind her, even more concerned about her, now. 'Man, who died', said a tiny voice inside Jack's head, which he mentally slapped himself for. If Jamie's mother is suffering, then Jamie's probably suffering, too.

The woman finally came to a stop. Room 413. Jack, lingering a few inches behind her, set down on his feet. He heard her inhale and exhale deeply a few times, before reaching out for the door's handle. Jack curiously leaned over her shoulder as she opened the door. His heart stopped before the woman even managed to push the door fully open, or speak out with a fake smile on her face:

"Hello, Jamie, dear. It's been a while."


End file.
